


And the Sleepy Librarian

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, i swear he isn't drunk, is a good jacob stone, jenkins is a good guy, rarepair hell, sleepy jacob stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: I've just done another rewatch of The Librarians, and due to a combo of the show, fandom, and myself; I find myself needing to read some Jake/Jenkins, and was wondering if you'd be willing to write some? Perhaps something h/c-y, or just some general domestic-ness (in or out of the library, whichever is easier). Whether you decide to or not, I appreciate you taking the time to read this. Have a good day.i'm picking the name to be galastone. please feel free to use it.





	

”You need to go home, Mr. Stone.”

“Mmph,” Jacob mumbled, mouth firmly pressed against the book he had been reading not an hour earlier. “‘M fine, J. Just readin’. No worries.”

He heard Jenkins sigh above him and then felt two warm hands on his shoulder. He grumbled grumpily as Jenkins lifted him up, forcing him to sit up. Jacob blinked blearily at him, resisting the urge to rub childishly at his eyes. Jenkins only stared at him, unimpressed.

“Really, J,” Jacob said, and the words were so slurred that he would’ve thought he was drunk if he didn’t know any better. He hoped Jenkins knew better; he did not wanna seem like some drunken slob at - he checked his watch - two in the morning. “I’m all good, man. Just looking at some…”

He trailed off, eyes falling down to the book he’d been laying on. The words swum in front of him, and he tried to blink to make them clearer. He grinned slightly. “This book is fuckin’ with me, man.”

He heard Jenkins sigh again and then watched as Jenkins stepped around the desk towards him. He sleepily lifted his arms as Jenkins wrapped an arm around him and lugged him to his feet. Jacob stumbled a bit, snuggling into the very warm furnace that was Jenkins’s side.

Jacob allowed Jenkins to lead him away from the desk and then frowned when they turned to go further into the Annex. Jacob mumbled, “Uh, J…exit’s the other way.”

“Astute observation,” Jenkins said, still leading Jacob away from aforementioned exit.

Jacob, unsurprisingly, was still confused. “Where’re we goin’ then?”

“Well,” Jenkins said. Had Jacob been more awake, he would’ve realized his behavior would have been best described as ‘flustered.’ “I can’t very well send you home in this state. You’d probably trip over a crack in the sidewalk and break your neck or something. As much as you annoy me, I suppose I can’t have the death of a Librarian hanging over my conscious.”

Despite his sleepiness, Jacob caught on to what he was saying, and crooned, “Aw, jus’ admit it, J. You like me. You like me a whole lot. I’m your favorite.”

And later Jacob would berate himself for, at the time, missing the way Jenkins’s voice grew soft, meaningful. “Yes, well…I suppose you aren’t the worst.”

Instead, Jacob just grinned, face buried in Jenkins’s shoulder. In a muffled voice, he said, “Knew it.”

Jenkins sighed, shaking his head a little and grinning despite himself. “Let’s get you to bed, Jacob.”

“You got it, J,” Jacob mumbled. He then wrapped his arm around Jenkins’s waist and squeezed. “For the record, you’re my favorite too.”

“I’m honored,” Jenkins replied dryly.

“Yeah,” Jacob mumbled to himself. “Nailed it.”

Jenkins, obviously hearing him, only smiled to himself and shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I really hope you enjoyed this little galastone blurb. I really enjoyed jumping into a ship I've never written before head-on. It was super fun! Hopefully there's some people out there who were lookin' for this lil rarepair and got exactly what they wanted :)
> 
> (ps sorry for spamming the Librarians tag with my name)


End file.
